Rendezvous
by Kurosetsu
Summary: Natsu and Lucy should keep their volume down, Gray and Juvia should watch where they are going and Jellal and Erza should close the door. Jerza, Nalu and Gruvia. Night is amusing.
_**RENDEZVOUS**_

Disclaimer: Why do I have to do it every single time? I do own this story and the laptop though.

Warning: It is slightly explicit and contains Jerza, Nalu and Gruvia. If you don't like them I suggest you turn back now. It is rated M. If you are not above 18 and still reading it, please don't get caught reading it.

They were slightly drunk but they could feel what was happening around them. They hurriedly went to the nearest room and fell onto the bed. Jellal had Erza pinned under him, his hands on both sides of her. Their face was mere inches apart and they could feel each other's breathing. The fairy tail was having a party at an inn and Jellal was somehow there. As the night continued, people started to sneak out one by one. Suddenly there was a voice which startled the both of them Beautiful red irises stared into the deep blue. "You lied to me last time when we were on the beach about having a fiancée." Erza said coolly and slowly. "Huh! You knew it!" Jellal was taken aback. "You can't fool me with such a pathetic lie, Jellal." Erza raised an eye brow. He sighed. His gaze got more intensified as he looked at Erza deeply. "Are you sure about it Erza?" he asked her very seriously. Erza just gave a small smile and put her lips on Jellal's. He let go of her hands as her hands held Jellal's head and clutched onto his blue hair. Their tongues dance a fierce battle together tasting each other's unique tastes. His hands roamed over her. Soon enough, her shirt was already gone. Jellal let go of her lips and moved to her collar bone. He licked, kissed and nipped there slowly moving down, his hands roamed over her. Erza was moaning as she clutched his hair even more tightly. Jellal was proceeding to remove her bra greedily; after all he was a young man too and now he was very turned on. Her bra was already loose and he was bringing is mouth down hungrily. Erza's face was as red as her hair. "Na-Natsuuuu! Go slow, it hurts aaaaAahnnghm…" together with a "Ah Natsu you are too ah hot ahahh!" Erza became silent and Jellal's hand stopped moving. He looked, quite dumbfounded, "Is it the celestial mage in your guild?" Erza nodded. "A-and Natsu is the fire dragon slayer with cherry colored hair?" He asked again. Erza nodded once again. "Who would have thought that those two-" She sighed. Jellal took nearly 10 seconds to regain his composure and wasted no more time to give a lick on Erza's tit. They could still hear moans and groans in the background but decided to ignore it. Really, they should keep their voice down.

Jellal was licking down her naval and now she was whimpering. Erza was getting quite impatient. They were going to kiss again and get lost into each other when the door of the room they were occupying opened and two figures stumbled into there and fell onto the floor. "Ahhnngh Gray-sama, don't do that, Juvia can't wait anymore" one girly voice said. "Shut up Juvia!" another cool voice said. Then they continued and soon the room was filled with moans. Jellal and Erza were speechless. They couldn't really decide what they will do. Jellal just coughed. Even though the couple on the floor was very busy they heard it and looked up. Shivers ran down to Gray and Juvia's spine at the scene they saw before them. The two couples just stared at each other. Among them Juvia's condition was worst. Her skirt was shoved up and Gray still had his hands in her panties. Her face was brighter than tomatoes and lips slightly apart. She looked crestfallen in the current situation. Then there was Gray, half naked as always. The only difference was he was horny and now horrified. Erza couldn't decide whether she would get angry or embarrassed. Jellal was like somebody just told him that he died seconds ago. He, the great Jellal Fernandez, who used to be one of the ten great wizards saints, one of the strongest wizards in the whole world, once possessed by Zeref and had done many evil deeds was caught when he was about to fuck somebody! 'Oh God! I wanna die so badly current now' was all that came to his mind. They were staring at each other for who knows how long. Then suddenly two voices came from the other room. "Aahh Na-aahh-tsu, more, I can't stand it anymore, more!" with "Ah Luce! You are so damn tight!" The four wizards on the other room went straight to defense and offence. Titania was wearing her Heaven's wheel armor, Jellal was ready to cast a spell on himself [his brain was not functioning properly even then], Gray just picked Juvia up and ran away with ice-make floor and ice skate at light-speed. Of course he didn't want to die so young!

When they were gone Erza glared at Jellal, "LOCK THE DOOR!" Jellal followed her command and went to the bed once again. "Should we?" He asked timidly. Erza nodded saying yes. Then Jellal asked her, "Do you have a condom?"

-"No"

-"Me neither"

-"So?"

-"Let me borrow one from the next room." Really Jellal just didn't care anymore.

[So how was it? I got this idea when I ran into people doing indecent stuffs all through the day. First I ran into school in an empty classroom when I was looking for a quite place to study, then my cousin and my best friend which was very shocking as I didn't know they even knew each other and believe me I won't be able to look at them the same way anymore. The last time was in an elevator, a lady and a guy. Oh I don't wanna experience that ever again. I am not into voyeurism even by one bit]

~Jane~


End file.
